Conventionally, to repair a vehicle of heavy weight, a relatively small-sized jacking device such as a garage jack G (FIG. 5(a)) or a frame lift F (FIG. 5(b)) is used where a large-sized jacking device, such as one including a scissors jack, is unavailable. One can lift a vehicle only to a relatively small height with a garage jack. Also, a garage jack is positioned to lift the center of the width of the front or rear part of the vehicle bottom, as shown in FIG. 5(a). Therefore, if one uses a garage jack, he cannot work freely under the center of the width of the vehicle bottom. Thus, if one uses a garage jack to replace the oil, he must first lift the vehicle with the garage jack and then support opposed sides of the vehicle bottom with suitable means and remove the garage jack. It takes much time and trouble. In addition, it may be very dangerous to lift a vehicle for a long period of time only with a garage jack. To lift a vehicle for a long period of time, suitable means should be used to support opposed sides of the vehicle bottom. A frame lift must be moved under a vehicle from the front or the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, if the vehicle has a guard A located at a relatively low level (FIG. 5(b)), the guard may prevent the frame lift from being moved under the vehicle.